Frosting, A Birthday Fic
by Lunadragon88
Summary: Harry, Draco....and a cake. What could go wrong? oneshot, HD, fluff.


-**Frosting, a Birthday Fic-**

Harry poured flour into the bowl and continued to mix the batter together, trying to be quiet. It was four o'clock on the morning of his boyfriend's birthday, and he wanted to surprise him with a freshly baked cake, since Draco had a notorious sweet tooth. He was making a red velvet cake, one of his favorites, and one which he also knew Draco had never tried before.

It was rather dark in the kitchen, since Harry was trying to be discreet as possible, so he relied on his previous knowledge of where all the ingredients were in the kitchen. Since Draco avoided the place like the plague, it wasn't a problem. He'd had a little trouble finding the food coloring, for some reason, but he had finally spied it on top of the highest counter and levitated one of the vials down to him. Despite being able to just charm the cake red, Harry was used to Muggle methods around the kitchen, and always reverted back to them instead of just using magic. It was almost like a comfort zone to him.

Harry finished up and poured the batter into the pan, before setting it carefully in the oven so the metal wouldn't clang together noisily. He quickly made the frosting and set it aside for when the cake would be done. Staring tiredly at the mess he had made, Harry gave in and cast a spell to clean the whole area. He had just started getting into the book that Hermione had sent him when he heard footsteps from down the hall.

"Harry?"

He turned to see a messy Draco rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking delicious in only a pair of low slung pajama pants and his blonde hair in complete disarray.

"What are you--doing?" he asked, speech interrupted by a long yawn.

Harry quickly tried to think of something to say, and had just opened his mouth to claim a bout of insomnia and one of Hermione's dreary history books as the cure, when the timer on the oven went off noisily, making both of them jump.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Draco yelped, turning around quickly as if someone was behind him.

Harry sighed. The game was up. He walked over to the oven and pulled out the cake, setting it on the countertop and turning off the oven.

"Happy Birthday," he said quietly, a little upset that his surprise had been ruined.

Draco stared at him. "You got up in the middle of the night to bake me a green cake for my birthday?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Harry started, before his brain caught up with his ears. "Green!"

Harry turned all the lights on and spun to look at his masterpiece of a cake….with was a deep Slytherin green.

Harry moaned. "It's supposed to be _red_ velvet!"

Draco smiled. He walked over, pulled Harry into his arms, and planted a long, hard kiss on his lips. They continued kissing for awhile, before they had to break apart because Draco was laughing so hard.

"What?" Harry demanded. "So it's a green cake, I'll fix it!"

Draco just shook his head and continued to laugh.

"Today's the fourth," he snickered, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's nose. "My birthday is tomorrow."

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: And for your further enjoyment, I have included the recipe for Red Velvet cake. Thank you for reading, and please review. )

Cake:

**INGREDIENTS:**

1/2 cup shortening

1 1/2 cups sugar

2 eggs

2 tablespoons cocoa

1 1/2 oz red food coloring

1 teaspoon salt

2 1/2 cups flour

1 teaspoon vanilla

1 cup buttermilk

1 teaspoon soda

1 tablespoons vinegar

**PREPARATION:**

Cream shortening; beat in sugar gradually. Add eggs, one at a time; beat well after each addition. Make paste of cocoa and food coloring; add to creamed mixture. Add salt, flour and vanilla alternately with buttermilk, beating well after each addition. Sprinkle soda over vinegar; pour vinegar over batter. Stir until thoroughly mixed. Bake in 3 8-inch pans or 2 9-inch pans for 30 minutes at 350°.

Frosting:

**Cream: **

4 ounces butter, softened

1/2 cup shortening

1 cup granulated sugar

Beat till very fluffy.

**Then add:**

3 tablespoons flour - 1 tablespoon at a time

2/3 cup milk, room temperature

1 teaspoon vanilla

Beat hard and long at high speed until very smooth and creamy and the gritty texture is gone.  
Enjoy!


End file.
